ns2caosfandomcom-20200214-history
Air Command
The Air Command (or AC) allows a player to manage their air forces in CAOS. From the Air Command a player can view critical statistics of their air units such as current cohesion levels and total estimated air missions available next turn per mission type. Additionally a player may also set their Operational Air Focus (or OAF) for all of their air units and micromanage the focus orders of each of their air units individually. Always remember that the number of missions per air unit shown in the air command are estimates of the number of air missions available per type next turn. These estimates are often accurate but may not perfectly match reality, particularly when your opponent possesses overwhelming air supremacy. Operational Air Focus The Operational Air Focus affects all of a players air units. Each OAF grants bonuses but also suffers from drawbacks. Except the default 'General' OAF which grants no benefits but also suffers from no drawbacks. Operational Air Foci * General - Grants no benefits but also suffers from no drawbacks. * Air Superiority - Reduces all air mission availability by 20%. Except Air Superiority which is boosted by 20%. * Bombardment - Reduces all air mission availability by 20%. Except Bombardment which is boosted by 20%. * Tactical Support - Reduces Air Superiority, Bombardment, Recon availability by 20%. Boosts Air Support, Interdiction and Strike avaliability by 20% * Recon - Reduces all air mission availability by 20%. Except Recon which is boosted by 20% * Air Bridge - Grants 20% bonus to Air Transport missions availability. Currently Unused. * Minimum Intensity - Reduces all air mission availability by 20% while modestly improving cohesion recovery. * Maintenance- Reduces all air mission availability by 20%. Grants 20% cohesion regain bonus to all air units with maintenance unit focus. Air Units During turn resolution, individual air units will carry out their orders. Their cohesion may be damaged by executing a mission, enemy aerial interception and anti-aircraft. As air units lose cohesion the total number of air missions that they can execute per turn declines. Air units cannot be destroyed but once their cohesion falls to 0 cohesion they are unable to execute missions. However, they can be repaired with the maintenance order. It is always wise to have extra air units so that you can always cycle air units in and out of maintenance to keep their cohesion high. Unit Focus The Unit Focus decides what kind of air missions each air unit will be able to execute next turn. Most air units are capable of executing different types of missions but you must choose which one they will execute next turn. Thus a unit that can conduct Interdiction or Strike can do one or the other but not both at the same time. The Unit Focus is used to dictate which mission type the unit will be able to execute next turn. Planning Air Missions The Air Command enables a player to view their overall aerial strength and manage what air missions will be available next turn. To target air missions in the current turn refer to air missions.